


Mobem

by pcyooda



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dinner, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Characters, I like it, Songfic, Yuri, even though is simple, it's basically saphic baeksoo being girlfriends and very very very gays, please listen to the lesbian queen ana muller
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyooda/pseuds/pcyooda
Summary: baeksoo | fem!auQuero ser teu larTe fazer o jantarQuero ser o teu amorMais manso, mais densoMais santo, mais intensoMais bonito...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Mobem

**Author's Note:**

> This is a songfic from the music "Mobem" by ana muller

O cheiro do alho queimando com açúcar e molho de soja fazia as narinas de Baekhee tremerem de prazer. Era o melhor cheiro do mundo, porque também era o cheiro que associava diretamente a ela.

Do Kyungsoon poderia cozinhar o dia todo profissionalmente por aí, mas em casa, fazia uma comida caseira como ninguém. Baekhee adorava vê-la cozinhando da bancada da cozinha, porque Kyungsoon ficava bonita quando girava toda feliz pelo pequeno espaço que tinha entre a mesa de jantar e a bancada de mármore. Era um espaço que Baekhee já sabia pertencer a ela, e no dia-a-dia, quando ela não estava ali para ser vista cozinhando, Baekhee se sentia um pouco vazia ao encarar a própria cozinha sem a presença de sua namorada.

Seu apartamento ficava no centro de Seul, um pouco perto do Rio Han. Kyungsoon morava mais longe, quase do outro lado da cidade; mas isso não a impedia de vir até ali para passar a noite, mesmo que significasse ir embora bem mais tarde depois. 

Baekhee a amava por isso, e a amava ainda mais por entender que com o seu trabalho, nem sempre poderia levá-la para sair no meio da semana. Por sempre chegar muito tarde do trabalho, e por Kyungsoon trabalhar bem perto dali, as coisas se encaixavam para dar certo de se encontrarem sem muitas complicações no apartamento da Byun. Não precisavam sair todas as noites para fazer o relacionamento funcionar, bastava a companhia uma da outra, um bom vinho, e Kyungsoon girando na sua cozinha com um sorriso largo no rosto, que Baekhee já ficava mais do que feliz.

Naquele momento não era diferente. 

Baekhee estava apoiada na bancada de mármore, com um sorriso largo no rosto enquanto a sua namorada cortava cogumelos. Prometera fazer um Yakisoba daqueles, mas sem carnes, pois Baekhee estava de dieta. Mas vendo ali em pé, cheia de alegria e amor, fazia Byun desesperada para querer andar até a sua namorada e puxá-la para um abraço de caranguejo, mesmo que soubesse que se fizesse algo assim, correria o risco de ser assassinada ali pela fúria dos olhos de Kyungsoon.

Doh terminou com os cortes, e jogou todos os legumes na frigideira grande. Salteou todos eles com o molho de soja, e colocou a massa logo em seguida. Baekhee sentiu a boca se encher de água apenas por observar.

A cor dos legumes estava maravilhosa, de aparência saudável e brilhosa, e o cheiro sensacional. Quando Kyungsoon desligou o fogo, virando com os cabelos escuros na altura do queixo, Baekhee pode ver o sorriso satisfeito de sua mulher. Era claro que ela amava muito o que fazia, podia se ver em todos os seus detalhes.

"Você é incrível mesmo, mulher. Olha essa comida! Quer me matar..." Disse, apenas para vê-la sorrir mais bonito.

Kyungsoon sorriu, largo e em formato de coração, como sempre fazia quando se sentia orgulhosa pelos elogios a sua comida. Era um dos maiores prazeres da vida, para ela, ser elogiada pelas coisas que fazia. Kyungsoon era apaixonada por isso. Amava ser paparicada pela namorada, que também amava lhe paparicar. 

  
"É só uma besteirinha. Se ficar com fome posso fazer uma salada de frutas pra você mais tarde. Ou também alguns damascos. Sei que gosta de frustas secas."

Baekhee suspirou, caminhando até o fogão onde ela estava.

"Você é um anjo. Não acho que vai precisar porque eu sozinha como tudo isso aí."

Kyungsoon gargalhou.

  
"Você é maluca! Vamos, vamos comer antes que esfrie." 

  
Baekhee sorriu, mas segurou sua cintura antes de deixá-la escapar.

  
"Eu só quero saber uma coisa, antes de tudo."

  
"O que?" Ela perguntou, com a curiosidade brilhando no olhar.

  
"Dança comigo? Quero um xamego hoje. Faz muito tempo que eu não sinto você assim, pertinho de mim." 

  
Kyungsoon riu mais uma vez, colocando a cabeça para trás e exibindo o colar que Baekhee havia lhe dado em seus primeiro encontro. Amava vê-la usando a jóia porque trazia lembranças muito boas a Baekhee. Principalmente do dia em que a pediu em namoro, há dois anos atrás. 

  
"Você me viu semana passada, Baek. Não faz tanto tempo assim."

  
"Ver não é o mesmo que te sentir. Dance comigo, vai, diz que sim." 

  
Kyungsoon escondeu um sorriso, mas concordou. Deixou que Baekhee a embalasse em seu peito, que as batidas do coração se tornassem apenas uma. Dançaram ao som de uma música que não entendiam nada, apesar de saber que era brasileira. Kyungsoon amava mpb, assim como boa parte da população coreana. Baekhee nunca entendeu direito qual era os motivos para que esse tipo de música fizesse tanto sucesso, até agora.

  
O violão era bonito, e a cantora tinha um sentimento grandioso em suas palavras incompreensíveis. Baekhee deixou apenas se embalar no calor do abraço de sua amada, sentindo um combo de cheiros que a lembrava dos motivos de amá-la tanto assim: o perfume doce do seu pescoço, o perfume de sua comida deliciosa, e o cheiro dos cabelos castanhos curto, o qual Kyungsoon tinha sempre muito cuidado.

  
Cada detalhe dela encantava Baekhee. 

  
"Soon, eu amo você." Baekhee se afastou, quando a cantora já estava chegando no final da música. "Eu amo você. Muito, muito. Obrigada por ser a melhor namorada do mundo."

  
Kyungsoon sorriu largo, movendo os dedos até a face da namorada que agora sorria para ela também. 

  
"Eu que te agradeço, mobem."

  
Baekhee franziu o cenho, confusa.

  
"Mobem?"

  
"Sim." Do riu baixinho "Quer dizer 'meu amor' em português."

  
"E onde foi que aprendeu isso?"

  
Kyungsoon deu de ombros, fingindo metidez.

  
"Simplesmente aprendi." Ela sorriu, achando graça da cara fechada da namorada "Vamos comer?"

  
Baekhee abriu os olhos no mesmo instante.  
"Vamos, vamos!" 

  
Kyungsoon gargalhou, puxando a namorada para a mesa da cozinha. Baekhee foi de bom grado, sabendo que a noite seria perfeita como todas as outras, pois era assim que sempre se sentia com a namorada. Era também como gostaria de se sentir pelo resto da sua vida, se tivesse a honra de poder se casar com ela, num futuro não tão distante.

  
No jantar Baekhee observava a namorada falar, gesticulando todas as suas histórias com caretas e gestos de mãos exagerados. Byun ria exagerada, e se apaixonava cada vez mais. Não havia um dia que não se apaixonava mais por ela.

  
Quando tudo acabou, e a casa já estava arrumada, Kyungsoon se arrumou para ir embora. Baekhee sentiu que não era exatamente isso que queria, então quando já estavam na porta do apartamento de Byun, Kyungsoon fez uma pausa. Virou-se de costas, e agarrou a namorada com o beijo apaixonado. Baekhee ficou surpresa. Não estava esperando por isso, mas com certeza também não iria reclamar. 

  
"Baek..." Kyungsoon fez uma pausa, parecendo tímida. 

  
Olhou para a namorada, com um meio sorriso que dizia tudo o que não conseguia verbalizar: eu te amo, e não quero viver sem você mais. Posso passar a noite aqui?  
Baekhee respondeu a única resposta possível, puxando-a para dentro do apartamento e trancando a porta logo depois.

  
Sim, foi a resposta. 

  
Por favor, mobem.


End file.
